


A fairy tale

by SABraver



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SABraver/pseuds/SABraver





	A fairy tale

Top ended the call with Deputy Director Campbell and leaned back in his chair.

The next few days should be interesting. The mission Patricia just briefed him on was a bit different when compared to the previous other missions the DIA had sent him and the team on.

On paper it might sound as another of the Deputy Director's 'idea of a vacation' or whatever fantasy Jaz and McG could come up with. But Top also knew it had the potential to turn into a real nightmare if some morons decided to crash the party.

"Well, at least this time there is the possibility of some mints on the pillows. Even if it is only the first night," he smiled as he reached over to page the guys.

\---

It didn't take Preach and McG long to return to base. Preach had heard that Rififi was showing in Adana and decided it was time to expose McG to movies that did not only feature cowboys or cartoons.

Amir joined up with them as they exited the SUV they had used for their trip to the movies.

With his unfinished popcorn and soda from the theatre still in hand, McG was the first to enter the hut.

"Where you headed, cowboy?" he asked Dalton, who was busy packing away the reports he had been working on when the call from the DIA came in.

"Nowhere special," was the answer from their CO.

"Nowhere special? I always wanted to go there," the medic replied.

"Well come on then. There is the off chance we might be taking the limo today."

Before McG could think of an appropriate comeback, Top turned to Preach. "Hi Preach, could you go get Jaz? I suggested she go get some shut eye to see if she couldn't get rid of that head ache she is complaining about."

"Since when do Commanders of Omega Teams make suggestions instead of giving orders?" Preach grinned as he passed their CO. "Never thought I'd live to see the day the decorated Captain Adam Dalton was scared of a girl."

"I'd call that being smart, not scared," Amir commented on his way to the kitchen where he was about to start a pot of coffee for the missing team member.

Top just shook his head.

\---

Preach returned to the kitchen followed by the team's grumpy 'blue eyed princess' as McG nowadays referred to the sniper.

Jaz was sporting a spectacular blue eye she received during the mission they returned from the previous week. Unfortunately her target managed to get a punch in before she could take him down. She was still seriously pissed about it.

She hopped on top of the kitchen counter - her favourite seat in the hut - and once she was settled, Amir handed her a mug of coffee before joining the rest of the team around the kitchen table.

"So, what do our friends at the DIA have in mind that would warrant us taking the limo out for a spin?" McG asked Top.

"Seriously Joe. If you got Preach to wake me up to listen to one of your crazy schemes instead of getting briefed for our next mission, I will hurt you in ways you haven't even heard about." Jaz warned McG.

"Hey, hold your horses. Top started this fairy tale." McG defended himself, hands in the air.

"Hey you two. Focus. We have a mission to get ready for." Top cut them short.

"Deputy Director Campbell was tasked to provide security for a high profile individual who will be in and around London from tomorrow until Friday doing a few interviews and making one or two public appearances.

We will 'unofficially' be there on over watch and assist with intelligence gathering only. To be very clear, we'll be ghosts.

We'll join up with Ms Markle and her team when she arrives at Heathrow early tomorrow morning as she arrives on the Redeye from ..."

"Wait. Hold on. Did you just say Ms Markle, as in 'soon to be the newest member of the Royal Family' Ms Markle?" Amir made the connection first.

Top nodded to confirm.

"You are not serious," Jaz frowned at Top. "Isn't this a job better suited for the Secret Service or the FBI?"

"What's the matter Jazzy? You jealous you won't be the only princess around anymore?" McG grinned at her.

"Nope. Don't think that's it," Top said as he turned to face McG. "She hasn't been the only princess around here for a while now Tinkerbelle."

"Ouch."

Preach and Amir both started laughing at the hurt look on McG's face.

"Careful Top, you might just break a wing with comments like that," Jaz smirked.

\---

Two days later, Top re-joined Jazz on over watch in the hotel suite they were using as their base.

His "Honey, I'm home," just got him a groan and shake of her head.

Adam had picked up a cup of her favourite coffee on his way back. As he reached out to put her drink next to her, he slipped and spilled coffee on her.

"Whoopsidaisies!"

"What did you just say?" Jaz asked without taking her eyes off the scene below that she was studying.

"Nothing."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"You said 'whoopsidaisies'."

"I don't think so. No one says 'whoopsidaisies' do they? Unless they are ..."

"There is no 'unless'." Jaz interrupted. "No one has said 'whoopsidaisies' for fifty years and even then it was only ... Hold on, what's happening over there?"

As Top turned his focus to the scene below them in the hotel's garden, Patricia's voice sounded in his ear piece.

"Captain, why does it look to me as if McG is getting ready to interview Ms Markle? Your instructions were to stay in the background and not to engage with Ms Markle or any of the other VIPs."

She did not sound happy.

"McG, what the hell? Preach, Amir, talk to me."

"I'm sorry Top," Preach responded. "We were discussing some ideas on possible questions Ms Markle could expect today and the next moment that 'take no prisoners' lady in charge grabbed McG by the arm and told him to get ready for his interview. He couldn't refuse without drawing too much attention to himself."

Top cursed under his breath. "OK, new plan. Amir, buddy, you need to get in there and save the damsel in distress."

"Which one of the two?" Jaz asked.

"This is what happens when you leave a boy out there to do a man's job," Amir muttered as he made his way over to McG who was just getting introduced to Ms Markle. "Didn't I warn him he would get smoked if he was to work undercover?"

McG was no stranger to chatting up beautiful woman and rarely at a loss for words. But as soon as he sat down across from her, he knew he was in way over his head.

"Howdy mam. No, cancel that. Good morning mam. My name is Walter. But most people call me … Walter."

The woman in front of him noticed how nervous he was and attempted to make him feel at ease. "Well, good morning then Walter. What publication are you representing?"

"Publication? O, you mean magazine. Yes. Right. I'm with, uh...uh... Soldier Magazine, the British Army Magazine, from the Army you are soon marrying into."

He could hear quite a range of responses to his answer in his earpiece. None of them sounded good.

Shit. The Deputy Director was going to kill him.

"Well, that's a unique way of referring to my soon to be in-laws," she replied while now trying very hard not to laugh. "Anything your readers would particularly be interested in?"

"Let me think about this a bit. Uhm, yes, have you ever ..."

"Wally, sweetie." Amir called out as soon as he was close enough to be heard and swatted McG on the arm as soon as he joined them. "What are you doing over here? You should be setting up for the shots we need. Come come. We only have a few minutes with the beautiful bride to be before we have to be on our way."

He turned towards the amused woman as he nudged McG in the direction of where Preach was standing. "Please accept my apologies. My partner over here is quite a magician with anything involving pictures but as soon as it requires words he turns into a blubbering mess.

Gets sooo nervous the poor darling," he whispered behind his hand, loud enough for everybody standing around to hear.

\---

"So Rapunzel, how was your day over here in the ivory tower?" McG greeted Jaz as he sat down next to her where she was still on over watch. "Saw anything interesting? Maybe Prince Charming?"

"Nope. But there was a great tragic comedy on earlier. Luckily one Super Spy flew in to save the day.

You owe him buddy. He saved your ass today. Big time."

"Yes, he did."

"Damn he is good."

"Yip. He had all of them eating out of his hand."

It was quiet for a few minutes before Jaz asked the question they had all been wondering about since Amir stepped in to save the day.

"So what were you going to ask her when Amir so rudely interrupted you?"

"Well, seeing I was representing the official magazine of the British Army, I was going to ask her if she had ever gone commando to one of these fancy functions she attends."

Notes

Thank you so much to everybody that made the Brave happen. This was a very special series.

The way the team accepted and treated Jaz was very special to me.

This is my first attempt at any fan fiction and I hope I'm giving the correct credit to every writer, actor, owner from whom I've borrowed to put this piece together.

Notting Hill (Movie), Blazing Saddles (Movie), John Wayne (Quotes), Characters and situations from The Brave.


End file.
